Growing Around - Pilot
playing video games Sally: Uh, Robert why are you still playing that video game? Robert: Because it's fun. Sally: Why don't you go outside and do something else. Are you really going to spend all weekend doing this? Robert: I don't see why not. Sally: Well, maybe I want to play. Robert: Ugh, can I please finish this level? looks at the screen and sees Robert failing at beating a boss Sally: Up, left, perry, thrust. Robert: I think I know what I'm doing. a life. In frustration, Sally takes the controller Robert: Hey! Sally: Come on, come on. beats the boss, and sticks out her tongue at Robert Robert: Okay, fine. Can I have the controller back now? Sally: Nope. Robert: Why not? Sally: It's my turn now. ring Sally: Ugh. Alright, but if you die again I'm going to own you in multiplayer. ring Sally: I'm coming! I'm coming! trips over one of Linda's possessions while Robert is playing a video game in the background Linda: Sally, I'm so sorry! Sally: herself off You know, you shouldn't have left your roller blade here. Now you have to sniff it. Linda: What!? Why? Sally: Well that's what you get for leaving it out like the twelfth time this week. is holding the roller blade up to Linda when there's another doorbell ring. Sally drops the rollerblade and heads back towards the door Sally: I'm coming! Don't think this gets you off the hook Linda. Put your rollerblade away. opens the door to see reveal a little girl standing there. This is Kathy. She's Robert and Linda's teacher Sally: Hi, can I help you? Kathy: Hello, I'm Linda and Robert's teacher. I'd like to have a word with you. eyes widen, as she grabs Robert and they hide in the next room Robert: What was that for!? I almost beat level seven! Linda: Our teacher is here! peeks in to see Sally talking to Kathy Robert: So...? Linda: Sally was going to make me sniff that sweaty, dirty roller skate! What do you think she's going to do after talking to our teacher? Robert: Do you even know why our teacher is here, and besides you were the one who left the skate out. Again. I'm surprised she didn't try to make you eat it— Sally: Robert, can you come here? Linda: Ooh, you're in trouble! walks to them nonchalantly Kathy: Hello, Robert. Robert: Hi... uh, what's going on? Sally: Linda's grades have been slipping. It seems that she's focusing way more on friends than on schoolwork. Robert: Why are you telling me? Sally: You know Linda. I can ground her and she'll just go back to goofing off when her punishment wears off. I mean the only way she'd stop leaving her roller skates in the hall is if I made her eat them. Robert: So, what did you have in mind? whispers in the kitchen. Sally is cooking something. Kathy and Robert are at the table. Linda enters the room Linda: What's for dinner. Sally: Chocolate chip cake, caramel-vanilla ice cream, and spaghetti Linda: That last one sounds— Sally: With a chocolate sauce. Linda: Can't we ever eat something... healthier? Sally: You're such a killjoy. Come on, it tastes delicious. Kathy: So Robert, do you understand the consequences? Robert: Yes, I get it. Linda: What's with him? What'd he do? Sally: Oh, his grades are slipping. He's going to have to take some extra classes, maybe even be held back a grade. Linda: That's... terrible! Kathy: Well, that's what happens when you let your grades slip. Linda: Um... good luck with that leaving the room Sally: Not so fast, old lady, we need your help. Linda: But I have to make a call to Janet! Sally: Janet can wait, your husband is a little more important right now. Linda: Well what did you have in mind? Sally: Actually, the question is "what do you have in mind? I hear your grades are pretty good. Linda: nervously Um... yeah sees a test with a D- in her backpack that she left on the floor Sally: So, what would you expect him to do? Linda: I... can make him do anything? looks over to Robert Sally: Your imagination is the limit. Linda: Well gets a sinister smile Since I've got the best grades, maybe he should do whatever I say until he gets his grades back up. Kathy: I'm glad you think that way, because— crash is heard from the other room Timmy: Who left this rollerskate in the hallway? Sally: Oh dear, Timmy's home from work. Linda: Sorry! I'm coming. Timmy: Linda, how many times are you going to leave this out here? Do you want to end up in the corner? Linda: to pick up the rollerskates Well, at least it's better than what Robert did. His grades are so bad that he might be staying back. Timmy: Robert! Is this true? and Timmy look at each other Sally: No & Robert: Yes Sally: Yes & Robert: No enters the kitchen with Linda behind him Timmy: Well, which is it? Yes or No at Kathy Kathy: Well... um... shows Sally nodding and Robert shaking his head Kathy: I gotta go uh cook uh my dog. I'll talk about this tomorrow. beats awkwardly & blushes stares at her Kathy: Uh... cook him dinner... uh yeah. Bye runs out of the kitchen and trips over the roller skate Kathy: Who left this roller skate here!? leaves the story Timmy: Okay, can I please get a straight answer? Are Robert's grades bad right now? and Robert stare at each other Linda: Well, that's what they told me. In fact, they said that Robert should do whatever I say, since I've got the better grades. Isn't that right Sally? Sally: Well... yes, but... Timmy: Well, then that settles it. Robert has to do whatever Linda says until he gets his grades back up. Robert: But, wait—I didn't— Timmy: No "buts" Linda: Come on, Robert, my room needs a bunch of cleaning! Robert: But I— Timmy: You heard her, go on! and Linda go upstairs Sally: Um... Timmy, there's something that I've got to tell you. upstairs in Linda's messy room. Linda is on her bed Robert: I'm not cleaning this up. Linda: You have to. Sally and Timmy told you to because your grades are so bad. Robert: No Linda, your grades are the ones who are bad, and if you don't shapen up, you're the one who's going to be held back. Linda: I have no idea what you're talking about. is holding up a page with a D- on it Linda: I was having an off day. is holding a page with an F- on it Linda: I had too many other projects. is holding a page with a Z- on it Linda: Alright, so my grades aren't the best. is holding a page with a Z- on it, written "Linda, you have the lowest grades in class. You'll be held back if this keeps up" Linda: Ugh, fine! I'm terrible at school. Then why did Sally say... Robert: Linda, you're not stupid. Linda: crying Then why are my grades so terrible!? comforts her Robert: You just have trouble keeping track of things. Linda: I don't want to be held back! I mean, I don't want to lose all of my friends. looks into her eyes Robert: You won't Linda. You have me. hug down in the kitchen Timmy: Why didn't you just come right out and say that. Sally: Because Linda doesn't listen. Look that rollerskate is still in the hallway, even after I tried to make her sniff it. Timmy: Wait, you did what? Sally: That's besides the point. I could ground her. She'll be mopey for awhile and still will be getting bad grades. Timmy: That's no reason not to try. Sally: Okay, how about this? She's really sensitive. Timmy: I know that. Look, we're not going to get anything done here. Let's go up and talk to her before she makes Robert go outside in a ballerina outfit. go upstairs and crak open the door Robert: a text book And that's why kids are in charge of adults. Linda: Oh, that really makes a lot of sense. and Timmy look at each awkwardly. Camera cuts to Linda and Robert Linda: You really don't think that I'm stupid? Robert: How could I ever think something like that? I mean, you're short sighted and kinda messy, but by no means are you stupid. Linda: Thanks. Huh, I smell something burning. I wonder if dinner is ready. Robert: Well, let's go check. and Sally look at each other with eyes wide, panic, and bump into each other. Then they fall over Robert: Timmy, Sally? What are you guys doing here? Timmy: up his arm I-I think I broke my cookies! downstairs in kitchen with the dinner finally being served Sally: something out of the oven Well, it's a little burnt, but if you finish it all we've got pizza for dessert places a gray charred thing on the table. Timmy taps with a fork. It is almost indistinguishable from a rock Linda: Are you sure we can't eat something a little... healthier? Sally: Oh come on, where's the adventure? Timmy: Well, can we eat something a little less... burnt. Sally: flatly Yes. Your ice cream. It's starting to melt. Robert: Linda, don't you have something to say? Linda: Yeah... I learned that I was the one who was failing. I'm sorry that I let my grades slip this much. But Robert's tutoring me now! Sally: That's great! I do want to see all of your grades from now on. Linda: Of course. But still, I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. tips the ice cream pitcher and a roller skate falls out Linda: Oh, so that's where I left the other roller skate! Category:Miscellaneous